Paycheck
by Kates Cousin
Summary: Sheroda monk Voldie and Elizabitch are trapped in a room with a hologram of my friend Tash and myself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it so stop the suing damnit!  
  
Title: Pay rise!  
  
Authoress: Kates cousin  
  
Summary: Sheroda, Elizabeth and Lord Voldermort are trapped in a room with a hologram of me and Tash for some reason, probably for the sake of comedy.  
  
Elizabeth: Why the hell are we here?  
  
Tash: to die!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Sheroda: why are we really here? and where is my pay rise!!!!!!  
  
Laura: you are here for our amusement.  
  
Lord Voldermort: that's it?? *whines*and I was about to kill Harry Pottttteerrr!!!!!WAAHH!!!!  
  
Elizabeth: is there any actual purpose for us to be here? or are you just trying to ruin our lives!!!!!!!but, then again, everyone IS trying to kill me.  
  
Laura: wonder why?*sarcastically*  
  
Elizabeth: hey!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura: what?  
  
Elizabeth: what you said. I think it ment something bad.  
  
Laura:*sarcastically* YA RECON!  
  
Lord Voldermort: we still need to clear up the matter of-  
  
Sheroda:MY PAYCHECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lord Voldermort: NO, THE REASON WE'RE HERE YOU FOOL!!!!!!!  
  
Sheroda: does this mean I don't get my paycheck?  
  
Everyone exept Sheroda: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheroda: your mean *goes to a corner and sulks* stupid Monk  
  
Tash: we went over this ten times, you are here for our amusment.  
  
Laura: but Sheroda might kill us if she dosnt get her paycheck  
  
Tash: OMIGOD, WADDOIDO, WADDOIDO?????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura: WE'RE HOLOGRAMS YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tash: oh yeah, I 4got bou that!  
  
Lord Voldermort: can I kill Harry Potter?  
  
Laura: ok, but you're coming back after! *Voldie dissapears and reappears with blood all over himself. Everyone squirms.*  
  
Voldie: what?  
  
Laura: you have blood everywhere. let me fix that for you. *a sink appears and voldie cleans himself up.*  
  
Laura: you missed a spot.  
  
Voldie: where?  
  
Laura: one sec. *a mirror appears and voldie looks in it.*  
  
Voldie: there, that's better. *sink and mirror dissapear*  
  
Sheroda: I WANT MY PAYCHECK!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Tasha the Fungi

Disclaimer: I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T OWN IT SO STOP F SUING ME DAMNIT!

Title: Tash is not Fungi. Or is she?

Authoress: Kate's Cousin

Summary: Same as before, cept for the fact that we sedated Sheroda ( or Sherona - her real name as I just found out. Oops!)

a/n: I am going to call Sheroda by her real name which is Sherona but I didn't know that when I posted the last chappy. Sorry all! And Tash is not a fungus, she is my best friend. But I'll make a chappy about it anyway. This is probably going to be really bad so please don't kill me! I'll try to write as much as I can on suger highs in the hopes of making it funny. This could take a while…

Voldie: This is really boring. Can I kill Sherona?

Laura: No! Besides, we've sedated her.

Tasha's feet start to go green.

Voldie: What's wrong with Tasha?

Elizabeth: She looks like that stuff on the ground.

Laura: What? Fungi?

Tasha continues to turn into fungus.

Laura: What's Wrong with your hologram Tasha?

Tasha: is green to her chin slfjcjnvhef

Laura: I think Tasha is a fungus. Her voicebox must have turned back. I never knew that she had that enchantment. Wonder how to fix it?

Elizabeth: Mabye water will fix her. What happened to the sink?

Laura: No, that would just stuff up the hologram. Besides, water wouldn't fix her as that is what creates fungus. Hmmm…

Elizabeth: What's that sound?

Voldie: Shhhh! She's thinking.

Laura: We need to dehydrate her.

Voldie: What can we do to help?

Laura: She has to come here.

Elizabeth: She is here!

Laura: IN THE FLESH YOU IGNORAMUS!

Voldie: Then what?

Laura: We have to make it very hot. I'll be fine but you all need water. Two bottles of water appear. Voldie, Use that second bottle to pour water over Sherona every five minutes. Don't use too much though.

Elizabeth: What about me?

Laura: Very well. A small cup of water appears.

Elizabeth: Why did I get less than everyone else?

cup dissapears and a bottle of watter appears

Elizabeth: Thank you.

Laura: Yes, well your death would be easier to explain if there are witnesses.

Elizabeth: Hey! That means something bad, doesn't it?

Laura: Let's just do this.

Tasha's hologram dissapears and she reappears at Laura's feet.

Laura: Ready?

Voldie and Elizabeth: Ready.

Laura: Ok. heaters appear and it starts to get hot.

The green starts to dissapear and Tasha's forehead becomes visible.

Laura: It's working!

Everyone drinks up and Tasha returns to her normal self.

Tasha: wakes up Hey! It's hot in here!

Laura: Hang on. Heaters disappear and air conditioners come on for a bit, then go away again when the room temperature returns to normal. Meanwhile, Tasha reappears as a hologram.

Voldie: Well that was weird.

A/N: Well? Good, bad, crap? please tell me! Please!


End file.
